


杀死斑鸠

by yoruasobi



Category: Captain America (Movies), The Avengers (Marvel Movies)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-09-22
Updated: 2019-09-27
Packaged: 2020-10-25 23:13:54
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 3
Words: 16,417
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/20732297
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yoruasobi/pseuds/yoruasobi
Summary: ——有人试图杀死James·Buchanan·Barnes，所有的James·Buchanan·Barnes。





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> *MCU背景，部分有私设

_1940 Brooklyn_

James·Buchanan·Barnes结束了一天的码头工作，正走在回家的路上。他走在第十五大道上，准备顺便去买一些苹果派带回家。他知道Steve喜欢那些苹果派，但他的钱全都用在艺术学院的学费上了，又从来不肯花Barnes家的一分钱。然而今天是James发工资的日子，他已经想好了，他就和Steve说自己领到工资太开心了，一不小心买了太多的苹果派，Steve要是不肯吃完他就把这些苹果派全都倒掉。

那家卖苹果派的烘培店就在下一个街口的转角，James迈着轻快的步伐来到街口，再向右转。忽然他的身体里感到一股奇异的违和感，视线猛地一暗。但这奇怪的感觉只持续了不到一秒，然后世界就又恢复了明亮。

他下意识用手肘撑住旁边的墙壁，稳住身体后晃了晃脑袋。一切并没有什么不同，他还是身处布鲁克林。正当他决定继续前行的时候，忽然听到一声刺耳的尖叫声。

他呼吸一滞，身体在大脑反应过来之前行动了起来。尖叫声离他很近，并且在第一声之后又响起了第二声，第三声。James循着声音拐进一条小巷，在巷中拐过几处拐角，忽的，他看到了什么东西，只一眼就让他几乎忘记了如何呼吸。

那是一个人，一个周身散发着恶意、恐怖、杀戮气息的人。那个人穿着一身黑色的皮衣，带着黑色口罩与护目镜，除了他半长的棕色头发之外什么特征都看不到，而他的左手——那不是人类的手，是一条银色的、金属质地的义肢。James从未见过这种义肢，那太像人类的手臂了，能自由地弯曲、活动，甚至能做复杂的手指运动，可那手臂的质地和撞击墙面所发出的震响却实打实地告诉他，这并不是人类的手臂。

那是一个杀手——直觉告诉他，这样的一个人只能是一个杀手。James从未见过杀手，在他二十三岁的人生当中只在都市传闻或是一些烂俗无用的三流杂志小说里才见过这种职业的人，在今天之前如果有人向他提起“杀手”这个词，他大概率只能想到开膛手杰克一类模糊的人物概念。但今天之后，他的脑子里一定会第一时间跳出来这个人，没有人比他更适合用来代表“杀手”这个词的形象了。

James觉得自己的心跳在加快，呼吸变得分外困难，每一次吐出气息都感觉像是在咳出一口鲜血，他甚至怀疑Steve的那些古怪毛病这一瞬间都被转移到了他自己身上。理智告诉他应该从这儿逃走，去找警察或是什么人来帮他。可不知怎么的，一股莫名的力量推动着他，让他接近那个人，让他想要探究那个人到底在做什么，或者说，那个人在追杀什么人。

杀手从背后拿出一把小型冲锋枪，又从身上不知道哪里的暗袋掏出一盒弹匣，填装进去之后朝前迈步。James在他走过下一处T字路口之后跟了上去，他浑身是汗，大喘着呼吸，然后小心翼翼地朝杀手前进的那个方向看了过去——于是他看到了杀手的目标。

那是一个孩子，看起来不超过十二岁的男孩。男孩跌坐在地上，背带裤与雪白的衬衫都被尘土染脏，一头微卷的棕发乱蓬蓬的，整个人显得狼狈不堪。“求你，先生……放过我吧，我不知道我做错了什么，但我保证不会再犯……”男孩苦苦求饶，James却觉得他的声音听起来莫名得熟悉。可下一秒，杀手朝男孩的方向开枪了。男孩尖叫起来，好在子弹只是擦着他的左臂飞了过去，在他的二头肌上划出一道血痕。James觉得心跳愈来愈快，只怕是要从喉咙里蹦出来了。而就在这时，杀手开口说话了。

“闭嘴。”他只说了这两个字，语调僵硬，咬字干瘪，好像不是本土人在讲话。James觉得他的口音听起来有点像俄国人，也有可能是德国人，他不太分得清这两种人的语言。男孩死死地抿住嘴唇，挪动着臀部不断地向后退。“别动。”杀手又开口了，还是两个字，于是这次男孩连动都不敢动了。杀手随着男孩的动作停在了他的正前方，然后他对着男孩的额头正中心，用那只义肢举起了枪。男孩绝望地闭上了眼睛，泪水濡湿了他的整张脸颊。James死死捂住嘴，快想想办法，他想着，一定是有什么他能做的，他要救下那个男孩，他不能只是眼睁睁地看着——

枪响了，却不是杀手手中的那把枪。

杀手的义肢中了弹，强大的冲击力使他被迫扔开了手中的蝎式。他眉头紧锁，立刻从腰间掏出另一把M1991，但对方好像是能预料到他的动作一般，在他的手碰到腰上之前就又朝他的掌心开了第二枪。杀手目眦欲裂，看起来是真动了怒。他用另一只手从腰后掏出一把匕首，朝着一个黑暗的方向笔直扔了过去。小巷的另一头有一个人影闪过，杀手并没有放过这一个机会，果断地朝黑影扔了第二把匕首，然后冲了过去。

杀手与黑暗中的人影开始缠斗，James知道他该开始行动了。于是他冲到男孩面前，摁住他的肩膀：“你还好吗？站得起来吗？”男孩吓坏了，躲在阴影里，双手捂着脸不停地流泪，James只好抱起他，飞快地朝原路返回。快一点，再快一点，再跑快点啊！！他在心中呐喊着，麻木地摆动双腿。不知道什么时候，身后的枪火声和冷兵器的碰撞声都听不见了，而James也终于抱着男孩冲出了小巷，来到了大街上。他呼出一口气，然而下一秒却感觉胃像吞下了千斤石重重下沉：天色已然全黑，街上空无一人，显然已是午夜时分了。

这怎么可能？明明太阳才刚刚下山，他不过经历了十分钟，怎么可能就到了午夜？James浑身发软，喉咙火烧火燎得疼，就在他举手无措之际，一个声音差点让他绷断最后一根弦：“大哥哥……？”

是那个男孩的声音。James这才想起他怀里还有一个十岁左右的男孩，他得振作一点，不然他们两个都得完蛋。当他低头准备给男孩一个勉强的微笑之时，事情却再一次失去了控制。

他低头，对上男孩那双熟悉的湖绿眼睛，在五雷轰顶一般的错愕之中听到男孩的声音：“大哥哥，我叫Bucky，你的名字是什么？”

——那毫无疑问，完完全全，就是十二岁的James·Buchanan·Barnes。

James感觉自己就要昏厥过去了，在他差点要抱不住年幼的自己之时，一只手搭上了他的肩头。James猛地回头，看到一个男人——却不是刚刚的那个金属手臂的杀手。男人留着一头及肩的棕发，以及遮盖住几乎半张脸的络腮胡。男人的眼睛也是湖绿色的，却让人感觉平添了几分沧桑与疲惫。James觉得他也有几分面熟，可现在他太混乱了，无法判断自己的想法是否是正确的。男人盯住James的眼睛，开口，声音有些轻飘：“跟我来。”

James内心一团乱麻，但此刻他别无选择，只能跟着男人一起离开。男人从他手中接过Bucky背在身上，但就算背了一个半大的孩子也身手敏捷，James几乎跟不上他的步伐。他的前行路线很诡异，几乎是在这几个街区里不停打转。James大概能猜到这是为了甩掉那个杀手，但他更想知道他们得一直这样躲多久。于是他压低声音问男人：“我们去哪里？”男人淡然地回头看了他一眼，顿了一下之后答道：“我知道一个安全的地方，一个他还没记起来的地方。”

James将信将疑地点点头，于是又跟着男人在大大小小的街道里转悠了几圈。过了大约半个钟头，James心中有了一个模糊的猜测：他好像知道男人所说的安全的地方是哪里了。但不可能，他不知道为什么会是那个地方，而且为什么这个男人会知道那个地方，这一切都说不通。但随着时间的推移，他终是发现，自己的猜测是对的。

男人把他们带到了Steve的旧宅，那个在他母亲去世之前他一直居住的公寓。

男人熟门熟路地踢开门前的一块石砖，从那儿拿到钥匙后进了门。James在大门关上的那一刻终于忍不住开口：“你为什么会知道这儿？！”男人没有理他，而是推开了卧室门，将Bucky放到了一张小床上——那是Steve以前睡的床，James当然不会认错。男人检查了一遍Bucky的身体，发现只有肩膀上的那处枪伤和几处挫伤，于是便快速处理了一下，确认无碍之后他看着Bucky，用一种近乎命令的口气说道：“呆在这儿别动。”

小小的Bucky强忍住泪水，颤抖着点了点头。而James内心的疑问却越来越多，他拉过男人的手臂——一碰到那条手臂他几乎要叫出声了，这个男人的左臂也是义肢，和那个杀手一样的、他从未见过的精密的义肢，但却不是银色的，而是黑色和金色的，怪不得他刚才一只没有注意到，这样暗沉的颜色在黑夜之中很难被发现。James愣了一下，然后又再次开口：“你最好解释一下，这到底是怎么回事？！你是谁，还有那个男孩，他到底……”

男人深深看了他一眼，接着撇过脸，又用回了那种疲惫而冰冷的语气：“跟我来。”

James跟着他，离开了Steve曾经住过的房间，来到另一个房间前。那是曾经Sarah，也就是Steve的母亲，住的房间，当然现在Sarah也已经离世了。就在James疑惑为什么男人要带他来这儿之际，男人推开了房门。James看到床上躺着的人之后，再也承受不住地，跪坐到了地上。

那是他，另一个他，另一个James·Buchanan·Barnes。穿着墨绿色的军服，胸前戴着两块铁片，肩窝处和大腿上晕开一片暗红色的血迹，看起来已经受伤有一段时间了。受伤的那个他躺在床上，看起来神志不清，或者已经昏迷过去了。男人走到他的身边，检查了一下他腿上的伤口，然后从床头拉出一套医用用品开始给他换药。那是Sarah的医用箱，James看得出来。

他呆滞地看着男人给受伤的那个自己换了药，然后走到他的身前。他张嘴，却发现自己说不出一个字。男人看着他，好久好久，开口指着床上的人说道：“那是你。”

顿了一下，又指了指Steve的房间：“那边那个，也是你。你们都是James·Buchanan·Barnes。”

最后他指了一下自己，轻声说道：“你可以叫我白狼。”

_ _1943 Italy Azzano Mella_ _

Sergeant James·Barnes今天没有喝酒，但是吃掉了剩下的所有大豆罐头。明天开始他们会和德军在阿诺扎城有一场恶战，他必须保持自己的最好状态，因为他是107步兵团最好的狙击手——这可不是他自封的，事实上每一个107步兵团的士兵都承认这一点。他们不能没有Barnes中士，这一点认知让中士备受鼓舞，却又倍感压力。

兵营此刻没有了白日里的喧嚣吵闹，士兵们都睡下了。中士结束了自己上半夜的守夜任务，准备回到自己的帐篷好好休息。他从瞭望的山坡上走下来，再穿过前方的那一片树林就能回到兵营。他训练有素地移动着，而就在某一个时刻，他停下了脚步，猛地回头看去。

什么都没有，连猫头鹰的叫声都没有，可中士仍然没有继续前行。相反，他在下一秒用尽全部的力气，向右边的草丛跳去——这让他成功躲过了一发狙击枪的子弹。

中士匍匐在草丛中，迅速摆好了狙击姿势。这是两个狙击手的对决，但显然对他不利：敌人在高处，他在地处；敌人已经识破了他的位置，但他还没有；他不知道敌人是否有同伙，但他肯定是没有，而且他现在也不能大声呼救，否则一秒就会暴露自己的位置。战场教会了他在绝对不利的情况下也要保持沉着冷静，不然就只是白白送死。快点，快点……他在心里催促着自己，你可以的，James·Barnes，你是107步兵团最好的狙击手，你的眼睛一定能洞察所有黑暗中的敌人。

不知道是否是心理暗示的作用，几秒种后他居然真的找到了对方的位置：在一棵高大的棕榈树身后。一个男人，身高在六英尺左右。Barnes中士快速判断后，便用准心对准了那人的额头中心，摁下了扳机。

但是没有打中，对方几乎是一瞬间就躲开了，快得根本不像是人类的动作。Barnes中士震惊了一瞬，便开始了下一次瞄准。然而战场上一瞬间的分神都会让人丧命，就在Barnes中士犹豫的那一秒，敌人已经飞快地朝他的方向奔来了。Barnes中士只能看到瞄准镜中的敌人飞快奔来的残影，然后就被狠狠踢了一脚。他仰面摔到在地上，士兵的直觉告诉他下一波进攻来了，于是他本能把狙击枪挡在自己的胸前，这让他接下了敌人的一柄匕首的袭击。Barnes中士这才睁开眼，借着月光打量了一眼那个敌人：男人，棕色长发，带着黑色面罩，而他的左手是金属做的，应该是义肢。他看起来不像是一个士兵，而像是……像是一个杀手。

Barnes中士被这个认知弄得一身冷汗，他不知道这个杀手的来头，也不知道他为什么要杀自己，但他必须在这里拦下他，或者在自己被杀死之前通报兵营。他有一种预感，万一这个杀手潜入兵营，那整个107步兵团的人都不是他的对手，他能在一夜之间血洗他们所有人。

可杀手力大无比，Barnes中士觉得是因为那条诡异的金属手臂，他能听到那条手臂发出机械轰鸣的声音，接着他惊诧地发现那条手臂上的金属居然在不断绞合，每动一下就改变一次反射月光的方向，直直晃进Barnes中士的眼睛。手臂上的压力骤然增加，中士明白自己只是在做无用功，于是他干脆松开手，那柄匕首便毫不犹豫扎进了他的肩膀。他忍着剧痛，从身上掏出另一把M1911手枪，朝杀手的手臂上开了一枪。还是没有打中，但给了他一个喘息的机会，于是Barnes中士从杀手的手下逃了出来，向着兵营一路狂奔。

他用尽全力地奔跑着，一边大喊着Dugan的名字：那是接替他进行下一轮守夜的士兵，他知道他现在应该就在附近了。“敌袭！！Dugan！！敌袭！！”他喊着，觉得自己的声带都要撕扯殆尽。他发觉脚下的陆地变得没有那么抖了，而眼前的一条溪流也告诉他自己已经来到平地，接近士兵的大本营了。他看到不远处的星火，下一声“敌袭”刚要喊出口，忽然他听到一声枪响。

随着那声枪响，他感到自己一下子脱了力，仿佛像是枯萎的麦秆一般脆弱而摇摇欲坠。几秒之内他根本感受不到自己的身体，好像意识已经剥离了肉体一般，而当灵肉归一的第一时刻，他首先感受到的是腿上的剧痛。下一秒，他整个人朝前，倒在了冰凉的溪水之中。

他不知道那个杀手是从哪里瞄准他的，也不知道他是如何如此精准地打击这么快速移动的目标的。如果换一种情况，他可能会吹一声口哨，以表对对方神乎其技的枪法的赞叹。可现在他是对方枪下的猎物，他能做的只有中弹，然后躺在地上，静静地感受自己生命的流逝。

在这种时候，他莫名地想到Steve，自己那个瘦小的、脾气执拗的、却又是世界上最善良、最勇敢的发小。今天的意大利乌云密布，雨季或许马上就会来临；布鲁克林的雨季却应该还遥遥无期，纽约的上空会放晴吗？会像他们最后一次见面时万里无云吗？夜空中的星星是否依旧闪耀，码头的集市是否依旧繁荣，他们幼年所走过的每一条大街小巷是否依旧平安无事？金发的男人是否依旧会在午后的阳光里支起画板，用他神奇的画笔静静描摹一切世间最美好的事物？

那就是他的全部了，Barnes中士想，这就是我的全部了。我的一生能拥有这些，倒也不算太过糟糕。

他听到身后的脚步声，用肩膀没受伤的那一边的手臂撑起上身，想要回头最后看一眼夺去自己生命的凶手。凶手手里握着一把他不认识的枪——这很奇怪，107步兵团的神枪手认识世界上所有的枪，他可以确定他从未见过这种样式的枪，从外观来看是一把手枪，但又感觉更确切的来说是一把小型步枪(*)。杀手一步一步朝他走来，端枪的手却很稳，这一次，他瞄准的是中士的脑门。

中士看着他徐徐走来的身影，闭上了眼睛。

——枪响了，却不是一声，而是两声。这两声枪响非常接近，几乎是重叠在了一起，如果不是优秀的枪手根本无法区分。但Barnes中士听出来了，他睁开眼，却看到有人和那个杀手缠斗在了一起。一个男人，背对着他，但他可以看到男人的左手也不是人类的手臂，是一条黑金色的义肢，很像杀手的左臂，但不完全一样。

两个人出手都很快，用各种武器快速地交火。Barnes中士从未见过人类能有这样的动作，感觉像是自己已经产生了幻觉——但谁又能说不可能是幻觉呢，毕竟他现在明显感到自己失血过多，体温下降，又身处寒冷的溪水之中，或许这就是死前的幻觉吧，他常听那些老兵讲的故事，士兵在死前总会产生各种奇奇怪怪的幻觉，一定是这样的，他一定就快死了。

就在他昏沉之际，忽然听到了一声大吼：“——抓紧我！！”Barnes中士勉强睁开眼睛，以一个士兵服从命令的天性催动自己，用尽全身仅剩的气力，握住了男人黑金色的手臂。接着，一阵天旋地转，Barnes中士根本不能理解发生了什么，只看到眼前的世界完全扭曲了，开始发光发白。他们的身后出现了一个奇怪的黑洞，男人拽着他一起跳了进去。这也是幻觉吗？中士冥冥之中想到，终于撑不住了，昏厥过去。

在他昏厥前的最后一秒，似乎看到一个黑色的身影跟着他们，一起跳了进来。


	2. Chapter 2

_1940 Brooklyn_

James感觉自己的喉咙里堵着无数个问题，几乎令他无法喘气。他沉默地看着白狼从身上一件一件地掏出各种各样的武器：匕首、蝴蝶刀、各种型号的手枪、半自动步枪、小型冲锋枪，还有一堆James根本看不出来是做什么用途的精巧工具。白狼清点完自己的所有装备之后，从中挑选出一把手枪和一把匕首递给James：“你应该会用。”

James接过这两样武器，别在腰间。这会儿他终于恢复了几分冷静，选择了一个最迫切的问题问到：“那家伙是什么人？”白狼避开他的视线，轻飘飘地回答：“他是Winter Soldier，你就当他是……”不知道是不是错觉，James觉得自己听到白狼在这会儿轻笑了一声。“……是个疯子杀手，你，你们，被他盯上了。就是这样。”

James听罢皱起了眉，他其实对这个说法将信将疑，因为白狼所给予的信息实在是太不足了。他想了想，又提出第二个问题：“你又是什么人？为什么你知道这些……这些所有事？”白狼看了他一眼，用很低的声音回答：“……我来自未来。”

他将那个词咬得很轻，又说得忐忑，仿佛只是说出这个词，就已令他精疲力竭。

James不说话了，一来他知道白狼不打算再做更多的解释了，二来他其实能从白狼身上感受到一股莫名的熟悉感，这让他在现在的这种情况下感到一丝安心。“那他为什么要盯上我？他想要什么？”

James继续提问，白狼开始把武器一件件地安回身上——James不知道他是怎么把这么多的武器背上身的，实际上他甚至看不清对方的动作——：“都说了他就是个疯子，没什么理由的。”“……那他盯上的只有我吗？我父母和妹妹，还有……呃，他们不会有事吧？”

最后一个音节落下时白狼也将最后一把蝎式背上了身，他忽的抬头，盯住James的眼睛，James这才发现他的眼睛和自己一样，也是浅绿色的，但又有些不同，硬要说的话，就是比起自己，那眼睛里藏了更多的疲惫与悲凉：“Steve不会有事的，我……我们当中的任何一个人，都不会让他有事的。”

James惊愕地瞪大了眼，他想问白狼为什么会知道Steve，也想问这个“我们”究竟包括了哪些人。可还没问出口，床上的男人却先发出了一声呻吟：“唔……”

Barnes中士醒了过来，但脑袋还是昏昏沉沉，身体也感觉不自然的冰冷。是失血过多的症状，他根本不知道自己现在身处何处，或许早就置身天堂。

恍惚之间他听到自己的身边有人，他们在悄声讲话：“……他没有血清……必须缝合伤口……随时都会……”声音忽远忽近，让人感觉很不真切。但过了一会儿，他感到有人在给他处理肩膀和大腿上的伤口，而且处理的手法十分熟练，感觉比很多军医还要好。所以我还没能到天堂，中士这么想着，不由松了口气。

James有些反胃，他从没有见过如此严重的受伤，更确切地来说，他不知道人受了这种伤害之后还能有活下来的机会——就连Steve都没有被打成这样过。昏暗的光线让他无法看清床上的人的具体伤势，但空气中弥漫的血腥味足以令人作呕。他注意到白狼刚才提到了一个词，于是便问他：“你说什么血清？”

白狼没理会他，反手从身上拿出一把匕首，割开了自己的腕动脉，在James不可置信的叫声里利用Sarah留下来的医用道具做了一个简易的小袋子，James这才发现他居然是在做输血包。接着白狼把软管连接上输血包，然后将针头刺进了中士的手背血管。“应该能有用。”他麻利地做完这一切，而James发现他手腕上的割痕居然已经愈合了：“你到底是……”

白狼仍然没有回答他，只是疲惫地冲他笑笑。James从未见过这样的人，他是如此强大、如此可靠，人们只会想要做他的同伴，而不敢想要与他敌对；同时却又是如此脆弱、如此不堪一击，好像随时都会耗尽自己的全部精力，下一秒就能狠狠摔落在地，碎成铺满一地的沙粒。他离开了Sarah的房间，不一会儿，把还在瑟瑟发抖的Bucky带了过来。“看好他们两个。”他这么说道，顿了一下，又从身上卸下来几颗圆圆的东西，“要用的时候，摁下这个按钮，然后扔出去，会爆炸。”

James几乎要握不住那几颗小球，终于把它们放回口袋里时才想起自己方才想问的问题：“你要出去？”白狼点头，打开了房门：“我去找他。”James的喉间又感受到那种令人窒息的压迫感：“你要一个人对付他？！我是说，我们是不是应该报警，或者……”白狼浅浅地笑了：“警察奈何不了他的……没事，我能赢他。”每说一个字他就往门外退一步，最后他的手握上把手，犹豫着，还是开了口：“照顾好他们，为了你自己……也为了Steve。”

James想问他最后一句话是什么意思，可转眼之间，白狼已经消失在了午夜时分空无一人的布鲁克林街头。

_ _2014 Washington D.C._ _

资产、位置确认、环境确认。

资产、启动确认、可行动。

资产、状态确认。

资产、状态、不稳定。

维护、需要。

资产、申请、定期维护。

申请拒绝。

管理员、联系、无法取得。

管理员、是谁？

是谁？

……已经没有管理人了。

资产、是谁？

James·Buchanan·Barnes

回答依据：博物馆。

回答依据：桥上的男人。

回答依据：记忆？

是否可信？

战争、血清实验、俘虏。

火车、绳索滑道、雪山。

酒馆、舞会、海报。

布鲁克林、苹果派、绘画板。

桥上的男人、酒馆里的男人、画板后的男人。

身份确认——

有人来了。

“——你想起了多少？”

冬兵没有动作。“——想起他了吗？”冬兵浑身一震，表露出士兵不该有的动摇和不安。他的瞳孔骤然缩小，眼睛中快速闪过一些情绪。最后他颤抖着抬起头：“……Steve……”

他对上一个黑洞洞的枪口。

_ _1940 Brooklyn_ _

“——大哥哥，所以你到底叫什么？”

James看着年幼的自己直勾勾地盯着自己，一脸好奇地再次提问。男孩胳膊上的擦伤被细心地绑了起来，看起来应该也不再出血了。他想了想，决定还是不把那些复杂的事实告诉男孩：“……我叫James。”

Bucky眨了眨眼，脸上的惊讶一览无余：“你和我的名字一样啊！不过没关系，你可以叫我Bucky，这样我们俩就不会搞错了。”James促狭地笑了笑，好在Bucky没有多想，小孩子的好奇心过于旺盛，以至于他的注意力一下子就转到了别的地方：“躺着的那个大哥哥又是谁？他受伤了吗？”

James斟酌着回答：“他……他是我的哥哥，受伤了，现在在休息。”Bucky惊呼了一声，缩回墙角：“那我们是不是不该打扰他？”James笑着颔首：“是，我们安静一点，在旁边看着他。”

Bucky点点头，抱着双膝在墙角坐下了。James在这会儿才感到有些疲惫，他坐到Bucky的身边，皱着眉提问：“Bucky……你是怎么，呃，碰到那个坏人的？”

他尽量没有去提那个男人的名字或是外表，但Bucky还是不可抑制地感到了害怕。他抱紧自己的膝盖，再次回答时声音都在不断颤抖：“我……我去Miller太太那儿，想把Becca，呃，就是，我妹妹领回家，今天白天时我们家没人，就让Miller太太暂时照看一下她……我一个人去的，快到Miller太太家时，那个人就从不知道哪个地方冲了出来……然后我就被他抓住了。他好像在抓我的时候还在躲什么人，我一直被他抓着胳膊晃来晃去……然后不知道发生了什么，就到了这儿。”

James根据他所说的话，试图回忆起Bucky到底是在哪一天遭遇到这件事的，可一时间实在是想不起来。忽的，在他努力思索之际，Bucky又开了口：“James，白狼刚刚和你说的Steve……是谁？”

James一愣，尔后才明白是怎么一回事：他是在十三岁时才遇到Steve的，显然这时候的Bucky还Steve一无所知。一想到Steve，James忽然感到一阵奇妙的轻松，他甚至想在此时开许多不合时宜的玩笑话：“他啊，是个小混蛋。”

Bucky眨眨眼：“像Becca那样的小混蛋？”James差点就要放声大笑了：“不，他比你妹妹要麻烦多了！我保证！”“真的吗？为什么？”James咧开的嘴角愈发上扬，眼底翻涌着兴奋的光芒：“他又瘦又小，总在咳嗽，还有一身名字拗口的要死的毛病；脾气不好，总是一点就着；生气起来谁都敢打，可谁都打不过，每次我找到他时明明都要被打个半死了，还要说他就快赢了。”

Bucky安静地听他讲话，听到这儿时都忍不住狠狠一咂舌：“哦，那是比Becca难搞。”James咯咯地笑出了声，笑了好一会儿，又停了下来：“……他画画很好，画什么都很好看；总爱让人操心，但也很会替别人操心；他是全布鲁克林最善良的男孩儿，这儿所有的流浪猫都认识他；他也是全布鲁克林最勇敢的男孩儿，只要你认识他，你就会知道这一点。”

有一会儿他们都没有说话，最后还是Bucky开的口：“但他还是个混蛋，比Becca更混蛋的那种。”James坏笑着应和：“可不是嘛。”“但是你喜欢他。”这一回James高高挑起了眉毛：“为什么这么说？”Bucky回答得头头是道：“因为我喜欢Becca那小混蛋，而Steve比Becca更混蛋，所以你比我喜欢Becca更喜欢Steve。”

James撑着脑袋看着Bucky，有那么一瞬间他想告诉Bucky一切，告诉他在不久的将来你会在哪条巷子里遇见那个脏兮兮的男孩儿，告诉他你将会成为他的画本中最常出现的模特，告诉他你们将会在你家中的阁楼里度过多少个安宁又惬意的午后时光。

可他想，这一切应该留给Bucky的未来。于是他清清嗓子，只说了一句话：“……Becca听到你说她混蛋，她会伤心的。”Bucky撇了撇嘴：“她也这么说过我，只不过没在妈妈面前说过而已，搞得爸妈都不信。”James又露出那种懒洋洋的笑容：“没事，我相信你。”

就在这时，床上的男人发出了一声难受的呻吟，把坐在地上的两个人都吓了一跳。Barnes中士睁开了眼睛，在一阵混乱期之后渐渐找回了自己身体的感觉。他惊愕地发现自己肩部和腿部的伤口都已经止血了，而且自己居然没有在那之前就因为失血过多而死。他动了动手，这才发现自己手上连着针头。「……怎么回事，我在医院吗？到底发生了什么……呃，不对！」“敌袭！！”

他猛地从床上坐了起来，针头都被他大幅度的动作扯了出来。中士这才发现他在一个房间里，而这间房间还有几分眼熟。“搞什么……”他环顾四周，终于在门口的墙角看到了蹲在地上的那两个人，一下子瞠大了眼，“我操！”

James一下子捂住了Bucky的耳朵：“嘿，还有小孩在这儿呢。”Barnes中士扯扯嘴角：“如果他是我认识的那个孩子的话这话他已经骂过八百遍了。”James回想了一下，觉得他说的很有道理，便松开了双手。“这到底是怎么回事，你最好告诉我你他妈不是那群纳粹狗搞出来的什么垃圾……”“你知道这是哪儿，”James打断了他，试探地对上他的眼睛，“这是Sarah的房间，而我也知道。我不知道你来自哪一年，但现在是1940年。”

Barnes中士和他互瞪了一会儿，半晌只得骂骂咧咧地移开视线。“这些是你做的？”他指了指身上的缝合线，James摇头：“不是，是……是白狼，另一个人，你知道他吗？”中士也摇头，James只好问点别的：“你也遇到了那个人是吗？那个有银色金属手臂的……”中士遽然抬头：“你也？”“……白狼说他盯上了我们，我不知道那具体是什么意思，但……现在看来就是这样了。”

房间里的气氛再一次变得寂静，而又一次打破这气氛的还是Bucky脆生生的童音：“我叫Bucky，他是James，所以大哥哥你是谁？”Barnes中士看上去像是被一大口牛排噎住了，咳了几声之后才回答：“你可以叫我中士。”James一下子从地上站了起来：“参军了？！”中士没打算和他多说废话：“政府宣战了，你……我是被征去的。”James显得愈发焦虑，Bucky发现他进门之后还是第一次看到James的这副模样：“那Steve……”“没有，在布鲁克林好好呆着呢，就他那个样，怎么可能加入得了军队。”

James松了一口气，又坐回地上，这一次是Bucky开了口：“哪里打仗了？又是德国人吗？”中士和James对看了一眼，不知道该怎么解释，只好含糊回答：“……海外。”Bucky读得懂他们的这种语气，是那种“大人讲话小孩子不要插嘴”的语气，虽然他一点儿都不喜欢被这么对待，但大人们一旦这么决定了那小孩就是无计可施的。于是Bucky只好努努嘴，不去看他们了。

中士下了床，他发现自己愈合的情况比想象中的还要好很多，已经可以近乎正常地走路了。他不知道自己到底被用了什么药，也不知道自己到底被做了什么，或许是被那个“白狼”救了吧。他想起自己昏迷前看到的那条黑色的金属手臂，忽然将线索串联了起来：看来那个人就是所谓的“白狼”了。

脑子里的疑问多得挤不下，乱哄哄地在他脑海里的每一个角落吵吵嚷嚷。中士强迫自己集中注意力，看了一圈这间屋子。Sarah死后不久，Steve就在他的软磨硬泡之下搬出了这里，但房子一直留着。然而他已经很久没有来过这儿了，上一次到这里来还是在美国政府宣战前。那一天的午后忽然下起了雨，他和Steve本来要去科尼岛的计划泡了汤，刚好晃悠到这儿附近，于是便到这儿躲雨。

布鲁克林的雨棉细而清爽，从不让人感到闷热难受。他俩窝在那又小又旧的沙发上，头靠着头，肩挤着肩，腿挨着腿，几乎就要在雨声中昏昏睡去。忽然Steve跳了起来，让他差点一头砸在沙发上。“我房间里还有画本。”Steve没头没脑地说了一句，然后就冲回那件小小的房间里，从小小的床下面找出了画本。他是真的困了，于是在沙发上横躺了下来：“你慢慢画，我先睡会儿……”

Steve拿他没有办法，盘坐在沙发前的地板上就开始画画。碳素笔摩擦画纸发出的沙沙声，淅淅沥沥的雨声，男人平稳的呼吸声，所有令人安心的声音都混在一起，如同一组宜人的交响曲一般回荡在他的耳边。他翻了个身，侧卧在沙发上，很快就进入了梦乡。

那之后没几个月，战争就爆发了。

一切不过只经历了几个月，中士却感觉他经历了整整一辈子，才再一次触碰到这些令他感到熟悉的事物，就连1940这个数字，都显得那么不真切。

“中士，你也认识一个叫Steve的人吗？”Bucky的声音响起，中士暂且收回了目光：“……嗯，是我的一个朋友，我……我很久没见过他了。”Bucky沮丧地“哦”了一声：“你们都有一个朋友叫Steve，为什么我就没有？”James对他耸耸肩，中士笑了起来：“别着急，说不定以后就有了。”

忽的，他浑身有一瞬间的僵硬。而在他反应过来之前，士兵的素质就告诉了他的身体应该怎么做：“卧倒！！”James护着Bucky的头卧倒在地，下一瞬间爆炸发生了——但是是在客厅。余波向四周扩散，Sarah卧室的门被撞破了。等地面平静下来之后James对中士大喊：“是冬兵！”中士狠狠啐了一口唾沫：“操，什么傻名字。”接着掏出了身后的枪，James见状也反应过来，把刚才白狼交给自己的武器掏了出来。“你会用的吧？打开这里，然后瞄准开枪。操，你要是真的是我那就肯定会，告诉我你会用！”“我他妈会用！不用说了！”

他们慌慌张张地用枪瞄准门口，但冬兵却没有出现在那里。过了一阵，中士收起了枪：“是屋顶，他们在上面。”James这才注意到有凌乱的脚步声从头顶传来，中士来到门口，把他们都护在身后：“里面去，现在的你们都只会碍手碍脚。”

James不得不承认中士说的是对的，他没有受过训练，其实根本不知道怎么样才算“瞄准”。他护着Bucky一起躲到屋内，屏息凝神地听着头顶的动静。中士的枪一直在小幅度地晃动，他似乎是能够从脚步声来定位敌人的位置。他是个优秀的士兵，James这么想着，虽然感觉有点怪怪的，但他不得不承认这是事实。

然而过了一会儿，脚步声忽然完全消失了。中士蹙起眉，但仍然警惕地没有收起枪。好一会儿，Bucky疑惑地开了口：“我们安全了吗……？”

James不知道该如何作答，用眼神对中士提出疑问。中士回过头，不确定地抿了抿嘴角。忽然，他的脸上溢满了惊恐的神情，所有给他剩下的时间只够他喊出一个词：“后面！！”

James回过头，看到冬兵如鬼魅一般站在Sarah卧室的窗户外面，而举起的黑色枪口正正对着James的脑门。

杀手没有一丝的停顿，毫不犹豫地扣下了扳机。


	3. Chapter 3

_2023 New York City_

“需要多长时间？”“对于他们来说，多久都可以；对于我们来说，只有五秒钟。”Bruce操纵着繁复的控制台，随口回答道。Sam点点头，回过头继续打趣道：“百岁老人们能亲身体会错过的历史了，是不是很激动？”

Steve一挑眉：“是啊，我会亲自去买一碟《黑手煞星》的原声实体盘的，现在可买不到了吧。”Sam笑道：“希望你能正确地找到音像店。”Steve毫不在意地耸肩：“当然，实在不行Bucky会陪我一起去找的。”说着，冲身边一同换上作战服的人笑了一下。James·Buchanan·Barnes没说什么，只是同样对他微笑了一下。

他们是昨晚决定一起去归还无限宝石的，两个人一起行动总好过一个人，能彼此有个照应什么的。虽然Steve也坚持过要让Bucky先休息一下，但还是拗不过对方：“得了吧Steve，硬要说的话我已经休息整整五年了！”

于是事情就变成了现在这样。

Bruce在做最后的调试，Sam站在一旁瞎凑热闹。Bucky看着那台陌生的机器，耳边忽然听到Steve的声音：“紧张吗，Buck？”他回首，对上Steve湛蓝发光的眼睛，轻轻摇头：“没有，已经有够多麻烦的事情了，这算不上什么。”“说得对，”Steve笑得更加明晃晃了，像是四月春天里的第一阵风，或者极夜之后极圈里的第一束阳光，抚摸Bucky的脸，融化Bucky的心，“那你兴奋吗？”

Bucky微微瞠目，还未作答，就听到Steve的下一句话：“或许结束之后，我们能回布鲁克林看看，你知道的……我是说战争结束之后的布鲁克林，对吗？毕竟之前没有机会看到那一切。”

Bucky一瞬间意识到，他终于明白了一个他已经思考一生的问题。

他终于明白了Steve到底想要什么。

于是半晌，他只是颔首，轻声道：“……嗯，那很好。”

Bruce搞定了控制台，他们戴上面罩，启动了机器。时间的洪流一瞬间将他们吞噬殆尽，无数的漩涡摆在他们面前，令人眼花缭乱。幸好有控制台的指令为他们做指示，因此他们没有出任何差错，将所有的无限宝石都归还到了正确的时空。将最后的宝石归还给2012年的古一法师之后Steve长出一口气，冲Bucky眨了眨眼：“好了，现在休假时间到了。”Bucky浅浅地笑着，什么都没有说。

接着，他和Steve一起发动了穿越机器。异空间再一次出现在他们的面前，而Bucky这一次的目标依旧十分明确。他的眼睛快速筛选着面前的入口，然后毫不犹豫地跳进了他的目标。

孑身一人地跳了进去。

_ 1940 Brooklyn _

James感觉有一瞬间的浑身僵硬，接着是从指间开始泛起的冰冷。凉意席卷浑身的速度如此之快，刹那之间就攻占了他的心脏与头脑。「会死的——」他在无声地尖叫，「——我这就要死了。」

冬兵在窗户外扣下了扳机，然而在那枚口径7.62毫米的子弹穿透玻璃窗户之前，那扇窗户就先一步破碎了。

准确地说，是那半面墙在一瞬间就破碎了——巨大的爆炸声和火光在一秒内夺走了所有人的听觉和视觉，墙面紧接着开始崩塌，将冬兵的身影隔断在外。James错愕地看着这一切，然后他感受到有人拉着他的裤腰：是Bucky。

小男孩此刻也错愕地瞪大眼睛，与James对视：“我……我从你口袋里摸出来的，就是之前白狼给你的那个小球……我没想到会这么……”“你们就打算继续傻站在那儿吗？！”中士在身后对他们大吼，“动动你们的屁股，该死的！”

James这才回神，抓住Bucky一同向外跑去。老旧的居民楼开始坍塌了，幸好这栋楼里本来就已经没人住了，但周围一定有人听到这恐怖的动静了。三个人一同跑到了街口，在看到一个半长发人影时都吓了一跳——但幸好，那是白狼，不是冬兵：“跟我来。”

他这么说着，快速领着几个人移动到了一辆车旁边。James有点想问白狼是怎么搞来这台车的，但现在显然不是一个好时机。“你来开车。”白狼把中士推进了驾驶座，自己坐进了副驾。中士没有说话，只是严肃麻利地发动了车，James带着Bucky一起坐在了后排。

汽车在夜色笼罩下的布鲁克林里四处逃窜着，没过多久白狼忽然一脚踏上车窗的边缘，然后翻身爬到了车顶上，James甚至没弄清他是怎么做到的。但没有能留给他发表赞叹的时间了，因为紧接着车顶传来第二声沉闷的落地音，然后就是枪支交火的声音。这辆白色的福特车沿着一条河岸快速奔驰着，隐约可以看到不远处码头船只的身影。

交火的声音一直没有停下，而他们也离码头越来越近。忽的在某一个时刻，车外传来一阵滚落的声音。James从侧视镜里看到冬兵掉到了车后，白狼的声音在头顶响起：“到船上去！”

中士用十分野蛮的方法停下了车，左后方的车轮都划到了水面上。James心有余悸地把Bucky抱下了车，对着中士大喊：“这艘！”那是艘小商船，船主和他十分熟稔，中士不耐烦地对他吼道：“我他妈知道！”

他们快速地上了船，James先一步进了船舱启动船只。“快点，快点……”他小声念叨着，忽然感到整个船剧烈地晃动了一下——中士也感受到了，他回身举枪，尔后才发现是白狼。那人左手拎着什么东西，中士眯起眼睛才发觉那是他直接把船锚拔了起来：“操，你到底是……”“你也进去。”白狼打断他说道，中士刚想反驳他之际，船发出一阵轰鸣，James的声音从里面传了出来：“可以了！”

中士松了一大口气，差一点就要瘫倒在地，然而这时，有什么东西呼啸着贴着他的耳朵飞过去了。一秒后，他僵硬地回头，看到James倒在了血泊之中。

他听到枪上膛的声音，在一阵头晕目眩之后，看清了是冬兵站在甲板上，正和白狼用枪互相指着对方的额头。

_ 2014 Washington D.C. _

“白狼”，James·Buchanan·Barnes，看着坐在地上的Winter Soldier，面无表情地把手中的枪又向前抵上了几寸。距离天空母舰坠落事件刚过去一个月左右，他知道他马上就会离开华盛顿D.C.。这之后的两年他将在世界各地辗转流离，从德克萨斯到佛罗里达，从墨西哥到圭亚那，最后是罗马尼亚。他知道这是一切错误的开始，现在，他将有机会纠正这个错误。

“——你是谁？”冬兵开口，说了第二句话。Bucky停顿了一下，手中的枪却没有半分动摇：“……我来自未来。”冬兵看着那张和他长得一模一样的脸，保持了沉默，但并没有敌意。Bucky深吸一口气，接着道：“我知道你想起他了。”

冬兵依旧沉默着，但缓缓点了点头。“你也知道你是谁了。”再一次地点头。“你知道你做过那些事情。”更沉重，也更确定地点头。“那么你就应该知道，我们都该在这里结束。”

冬兵的肩膀有一瞬间的颤栗，非常微小但还是被Bucky捕捉到了。他举枪的手依旧稳当，说话的声音依旧淡漠：“你差点杀死他，而在那之后，你将惹出更多的事情。那些事情……能引发足够大的悲剧。”他又停了一次，接着一字一顿地说出了那句他思考过无数遍的话：“我们是他的累赘。”

冬兵这一次沉默了更长的时间，好久好久，久到Bucky要失去耐心的时候，他开了口：“……Steve……”他说着，声音细如蚊吟，叫人不敢相信那个Hydra的最强武器、世界上最顶尖的杀手，居然会是如此的脆弱而不堪一击。他费力地拼凑词句，像是一台老旧又笨拙的复古计算机：“……他，可能，想见我。”

Bucky明白他的想法，因为他曾经也是这么想的，这个想法犹如在一汪无边黑色海水中燃起的一根小小的火烛，任何一次海浪和海风刮起之时它都会剧烈地摇晃起来，仿佛下一秒就会彻底熄灭；可事实上，它就是如此冥顽，它在他心中整整燃烧了两年，点燃了令他活下去的全部动力。

但现在他已经知道了结局，所以也明白这不过都是一场大梦罢了。

于是他开口，告诉冬兵：“不，他没有选择你。这就是为什么我现在会站在这里。”

冬兵浑身剧烈抖动起来，他抬头，瞳孔急剧缩小，面色像濒死之人一般苍白。他开口，声音支离破碎：“……又一次？”

Bucky愣了一下，继而明白了他的所指：酒馆、红裙、舞会。

他想起Steve在行动开始之前所说的那番话，提起七十年前的布鲁克林时闪闪发光的眼睛，结束任务后迫不及待的面孔，垂下了眼帘：“……嗯，又一次。”

他在脑海中将自己一遍遍地撕裂，回过神来才发觉，自己的双脚深深陷入血污之中。那是由他自己的尸体堆成的泥沼之地，他弯腰，把手伸进沼泽之中，摸到一颗残破的心。

“……——……”有人说了什么，Bucky一下子没有回过神：“什么？”“——那么，”是冬兵，他这回听清楚了，“从一开始，我们就不该存在。”

冬兵的手上弹出了什么东西，但世界上不会有比Bucky更了解他的人了。他立刻朝另一侧跳开，果然刚才落到地上的小型炸弹爆炸了。烟雾之中有人袭了上来，Bucky拔出小刀，和对方的刀口撞在一起，发出一声刺耳的金属摩擦声。两条金属手臂互相较劲，冬兵忽然侧身往后挪了一小步，Bucky抓住机会，刚要刺入他的胸膛，但下一秒他才发现冬兵的本意就不是要反抗他：他抓住了Bucky手腕上的穿越器，想要把它拔下来。

Bucky试图收回手臂，却没有挣脱开，而在他下一次尝试之前，冬兵已经启动了装置。

_ 1940 Brooklyn _

1943年，1929年，1940年。冬兵仿佛又变回了那个人形兵器，不完成自己的任务决不罢休，而他能做的，只有不断阻止他。

甲板上的两个人一动不动地盯着对方，中士在这对峙中找到喘息的缝隙，一步步向后退去，最后跑到了James和Bucky的身边。他检查了一下James的伤势，伤在腹部，可能伤到了内脏，但还有呼吸。Bucky吓坏了，僵硬地坐在一旁，瞳孔涣散地放大着。中士以为自己已经见过足够多的惨状和困境了，但这一刻他仍感觉自己是多么的无能为力，只能将Bucky死死护在身后。

而这时，他听到了甲板上的异动：“——让开。”

开口的是冬兵，他用生硬的口吻说道，发音方式比起英语更接近俄语。接着，白狼的声音传来：“他们和我们不一样，Steve需要他们。”“不。”冬兵回答，他焦虑地尽全力拼出那些句子，“只是，你，不肯，死心。”

冬兵抓住了白狼一瞬间的失神，他快速地换手，枪口对准了船舱内。

中士抱着Bucky滚到了墙后，同时踹了一脚将门关上。冲锋枪扫射的声音在门后响起，门板上的玻璃碎了一地。停下之后是一阵突兀的寂静，然后有东西落地的奇怪声音，中士看清了从窗口扔到舱内的东西之后，一把将Bucky推了出去：“快走！！”

爆炸声响起，船舱轰然倒塌，中士和James被一起留在了那里。

Bucky回头，迎上冬兵寒冷的枪口。

年轻的男孩张张嘴，看着杀手说道：“——Steve，是很重要的人吧？”

_ 2014 Washington D.C. _

Steve·Grant·Rogers失魂落魄地走在回家的路上。距离上一次见到Bucky已经过去一个月了，然而目前为止他没有找到任何一丝的线索。与Bucky的重逢就像是一场梦，这一个月来他会在每个午夜时分惊醒，在对自己记忆的怀疑之中辗转难眠，然后第二天又再一次拼了命地去寻找那个人的下落。

他知道那是真的，不光是因为一个月前在天空母舰上发生的事情，还有两年前的那一句话。

他至今不知道那个人究竟是谁，也不明白他为什么会出现在那里，他的目的是什么。但他听到他说，“Bucky is alive”。

不管什么时候、不管什么人、不管什么情况下，只要他听到这句话，他就想要去相信；哪怕是陷阱，哪怕只是一个幻想，哪怕只是一场恶意的骗局，他都心甘情愿。

因为那是他的唯一希望，他不想自己扼杀自己唯一的希望。

他走进通往住所的小巷，忽然心中产生的一股异样叫他回过了头——于是他看到了那个人，或者说，另一个“他”。

“他”说：“跟我来，我带你去见他。”

_ 1940 Brooklyn _

「——他说得是对的。」

James·Buchanan·Barnes这么想着，怔怔地看着自己的双手。

冬兵说得是对的，因为事情总会变成现在这样，那就意味着，从一切的根源开始切除才是正确的。

是他自己还抱有幻想，所以才不肯死心。

「……真可笑，经历得多了，反而变得优柔寡断了。」他这么想着，几乎就要扯出一个嘲讽的笑容来了。他急促地呼吸着，看着自己颤抖的双手，闭上了眼睛。

而就在这时，他听到了Bucky的声音。“——Steve，是很重要的人吧？”

冬兵看着小小的Bucky，缓慢而坚定地点了点头。Bucky盯着他，最终叹了口气：“这不公平，你们都遇到他了，只有我还没有。”冬兵的眼睛遽然溢满了惊讶，接着Bucky白了他一眼——要是Tony或者Sam在场肯定会大叫“我见到了世界上最好笑的事情那就是冬兵自己被自己丢了白眼”——后从地上站了起来：“我十二岁了，智力发育正常，我猜得到发生了什么！你就是我，不对，我们都是同一个人，是吧！”

冬兵沉默半晌，然后终于，摘下了自己脸上的面罩。Bucky看着他，露出一个笑容：“我猜对了！”冬兵没有肯定，也没有否定，只是看着他的笑脸——他几乎已经忘记自己曾经能这样笑了。

一会儿后，笑容从孩童稚嫩的脸上褪了下去，他垂着头，抬眼问冬兵：“我以后，会伤害到他吗？”冬兵对上他的眼睛，非常肯定地点了点头。孩童忽闪着灰绿色的眼睛，用无邪的声音好奇地问：“是因为我抛弃他了吗？”冬兵蹙眉，摇头否认。孩童浓密的睫毛上下翻飞两次，然后再一次弯成两道新月：“那么他也不会抛弃我的。”

冬兵的眉头蹙得更紧了，他开口，声音嘶哑得仿佛梦魇中的怪兽：“不，你，不知道……”“因为他是个麻烦鬼！”Bucky却开口打断了他，清脆的男孩的声音在20世纪布鲁克林万籁俱寂的午夜码头回响，“因为他是个病秧子，别扭怪，老顽固！因为他勇敢，善良，永不言弃。因为他是那么好的一个人；因为我相信他，就像他相信我一样；因为……”他抬起下巴，看着冬兵，然后又是白狼：“因为你们是对彼此那么重要的人，因为我想见他一面，就像他肯定想要见我一面。”

——那会发生，一定会发生。或许是一个难捱的雪夜，他会在一处雪堆里找到头顶落满积雪的他；或许是发生在一个下雨的午后，他邀请匆忙路过、而看起来两颊消瘦的他一起品尝苹果派；或许是发生在一个晴朗的早晨，他在游乐园碰到与家人走散的他，而他笑嘻嘻地邀请他一起分享一只香草冰淇淋。

他们会相遇，这世间有太多的人，与彼此不相干的人，与彼此形同陌路的人，但他们知道对自己而言最重要的人就藏在这茫茫人海之中，他们所要做的就是用尽全力、劈开人海，朝彼此的方向毫无保留地奔去。不论多少次，不论是敌人、是悲剧、还是命运将他们一次又一次地分离，不论这一刻有多绝望，但他们还拥有彼此，他们就应该一次又一次地找回对方，将对方拥入怀中。

即便是现在的这一刻，也是如此——

“——Bucky？”

冬兵浑身一颤，手中的枪应声落地。他抬头，看到一双陌生而又熟悉的蓝色眼眸。“……他说的是真的……”眼眸的主人颤抖着，却迈着坚定的步伐，一步，一步，然后他奔跑起来，抱住了僵硬的冬兵，“——找到你了。”

不远处，James·Buchanan·Barnes也落入一个熟悉的怀抱，那人脸上糊满了泪水，急促的呼吸回响在自己耳侧，好半晌，只听到一句话：“……Jerk.”

_ 2023 Wakanda _

“……一个Bucky进去四个Bucky出来，我简直要为这本世纪最伟大的魔术鼓鼓掌了！不过话又说回来，队长应该很享受其中才对……”“Tony！少说两句没人当你是哑巴！”

Tony撇了撇嘴，又一次把自己夫人的好心劝说当成了耳旁风，继续和Bruce捣鼓那台控制器了。感谢Wakanda科技，治好了几乎不可能治愈的James和中士的伤；感谢Vision的心灵宝石，消去了其他三个Bucky的多余记忆——不过Scott在这一点上和Vision有点争议，他觉得从Bucky和冬兵跟中士对上的时候就已经创造出另一个新的平行宇宙了，那之后的事情都发生在另外一个宇宙里，如果再把他们送回各自正确的时间线里记忆是会自动修正的，用不着现在这么多此一举。但Vision一向是他们当中作风最稳妥也最绅士的一个，于是他坚持为三个Bucky修正了记忆，以确保万无一失。

而James·Buchanan·Barnes本人并没有参与到这一场奇妙的告别会里，以免增加更多不必要的工作量。他这会儿正站在单面镜之后，看着控制室里的人们。身后突然贴上来一个热源，他没有回头，只是轻声道：“……他们会平安回去的，Bruce能做好这一切。”

Steve叹了口气：他当然知道Bruce能做好这一切。半个月前，那件事发生的时候，是Bruce首先根据力场，发现Bucky停留在了2014年。Steve几乎是一瞬间就猜到了Bucky的想法，他又急又气，还担心地要命，下一秒就要再次启动机器。还是Bruce拦住了他，修改了一下他手腕上的机器：“这样你就可以追踪他的力场了。”

——他就是这样才能找到Bucky的。想到这儿Steve又气上心头，忍不住没好气地说：“是啊，他不仅能把人送回去，还能把一个大蠢货带回来呢。”Bucky回头看他一眼，小心翼翼地开口：“……你还在生气？”

Steve这回真的要气炸了，Bucky已经准备好接受“美国队长对你很失望也很生气”的批评教育了，但下一秒，自己却被对方抱住了：“……知道吗，我曾经发誓，要杀了每一个将你我分开的人。”Bucky没有回答，却感觉到抱在腰上的手收的更紧了：“……我真没想过，你居然有一天会成为这个人。”

好半天，Steve才听到Bucky的回答：“……所以你现在也要杀了我吗？”Steve气不打一处来：“嘿！”“毕竟之前的你都做到了啊，”Bucky从他怀里直起腰来，拍了拍他的脸，“不是吗？”

Steve眼神复杂地看了他一会儿，终究只是叹了口气：“你知道我不会真的和你生气的，Buck。”说完抿了一下唇，又急匆匆地开口：“可你当时到底是怎么想的？你真的觉得我是那么混账的人吗？还是说你不知道……”“说想回到过去的人不是你吗！”

Steve愣住了，他没想到还有这一出。怀里的人似乎也气上了头，一股脑儿说了出来：“你当时说结束之后要回到战后的布鲁克林，我以为你要……要去和……”说到这儿Bucky哽住了，似乎才意识到自己刚才说了点什么。“……Bucky……”“闭嘴！”“……你知道Peggy已经有老公了吧？”“闭嘴！！！”

Steve眨了眨眼睛，尔后放声大笑起来。Bucky听着心烦，想要挣开对方的怀抱却被抱得更紧：“松开！”“不要。”“叫你松开！！”“你打我我就松开。”“……”

好一会儿，似乎是终于笑累了，Steve又将脸埋进了Bucky的颈间：“……对不起。”他低声道歉，尽管对方并没有在要求这个。“……我只是以为你想回去，看看你父母或者妹妹……什么的。”

说完，Steve贪恋地汲取着对方颈间的气味，好像永远都闻不够似的。接着，他听到耳边传来对方闷闷的声音：“……Becca还活着呢，那个小混蛋，精力旺盛地还能从超市提三罐蜂蜜走回家。”Steve又笑出了声：“那下次再去看她。”“……嗯。”“我们一起。”“嗯。”

Steve抬头，捧住对方的脸，轻轻用拇指抚摸他的下眼睑。Bucky被他的动作痒到了，干脆闭上了眼睛。于是Steve俯身，径直吻上了他的唇。

过去亦然很美，但正因为它永存于回忆之中，所以才是完美的；未来亦然凶险，但正因为有你作伴，所以我无所畏惧。

**Author's Note:**

> *：这里的枪是The Contender G2。


End file.
